


Un week-end à Cannes.

by Whataship



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whataship/pseuds/Whataship
Summary: Hugo se fait inviter à une soirée à Cannes et propose à Pana de passer le week-end avec lui et le reste de ses amis. Mais Hugo semble avoir d'autres idées derrière la tête.





	Un week-end à Cannes.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS Pascoment car les deux me font du pied depuis quelques jours et ce week-end m'a achevé dans mes feels alors voilà j'ai pas pû résister. Bon par contre je ne garanti pas la qualité de l'écriture donc soyez indulgent et dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas pour que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois..

Hugo s’était fait inviter à une soirée à la Villa Schweppes le samedi soir. Il avait fait le voyage depuis Paris avec des amis et Eric pour passer le week-end à Cannes. Pana était déjà sur place depuis le début de la semaine et Hugo lui avait proposé de rester jusqu’à la fin du week-end avec eux et de partager la chambre qu’il avait réservé. 

Les deux hommes étaient arrivé en même temps au Petit Journal et malgré leurs quelques années de différences, une complicité s’était immédiatement crée. C’est sans doute car ils étaient tout les deux nouveau même si Hugo connaissait déjà Martin depuis leurs études, mais celui ci était toujours à l’autre bout du monde ou enfermé dans le bureau de Yann dès qu’il posait le pied sur Paris.

Les deux collègues avaient donc créée une belle amitié et se voyait très souvent que ce soit au bureau pendant la pause déjeuner qu’ils passait presque toujours ensemble ou en dehors du travail, ils se retrouvait souvent en soirée ensemble.

Mais à cause du festival, Pana et lui ne s’était pas vu de la semaine et Hugo avait très envie de passer un moment avec le plus jeune, son absence laissant un vide en lui.

–

Lorsque Hugo lui avait proposé de rester ce week-end à Cannes et de partager sa chambre d’hôtel, Pana avait légèrement paniqué. Comment pouvait-il refusé l’offre et comment allait-il alors résister à son envie de se jeter sur l’autre homme ?   
A son arrivée au Petit Journal il avait tout de suite trouvé son nouveau collègue très séduisant mais étant persuadé que les hommes n’intéressait pas son ami il avait tenté de faire abstraction de son attirance pour lui.   
Il n’était pas sûr de bien y arriver car il ne se trouvait pas très discret dans ses regards et ses gestes bien que le principal intéressé ne semblait s’en rendre compte.

Panayotis avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son désir pour l’autre homme et avait l’impression que Hugo était de plus en plus tactile avec lui, ses regard avait eux aussi changé.

Hugo et Panayotis se retrouvèrent donc dans l’après-midi et profitèrent du soleil cannois avant d’aller se préparer pour la fameuse soirée.

Ils rentrèrent dans le lieu de la fête accompagné de plusieurs amis, mais le groupe se dispersa un peu au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Pana voulu aller au bar pour commander des nouvelles boissons mais Hugo le retint par le bras :

« Tu vas où ? Je voulais qu’on passe la soirée ensemble ! »

Pana rougit un peu, à cause de l’alcool ou du regard que lui jetait Hugo il ne savait plus trop.

« Je vais juste nous chercher à boire, je reviens dans 5 minutes »

« Oh d’accord super ! En attendant je vais rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être en train de danser, tu me rejoint après ? » lui glissa Hugo avec un clin d’œil.

Pana avait chaud. Vraiment chaud, et il n’était pas sûr que ce soit à cause de la température mais bien à cause du comportement de son collègue depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait l’impression de se faire des films mais Hugo n’avait cessé depuis leurs retrouvailles de multiplier les allusions et les rapprochements.

Quelques minutes plus tard il tenta de retrouver ses amis au milieu de la foule mais il y avait beaucoup de monde alors la tache fut plus compliqué que prévu.

Il reconnu Eric au loin et réussit au final à rejoindre le groupe, mais Hugo n’était pas avec eux et il allait leur demander si ils l’avaient vu mais remarqua qu’ils regardaient quelque chose.

Lorsqu’il tourna son regard vers le centre de leur attention, Pana cru rêver. Hugo était en train de danser avec un autre homme. Mais ce qui lui fit perdre son souffle était leur façon de danser, la distance presque inexistante entre les deux corps et la main de l’inconnu sur les reins d’Hugo.

Il ne savait pas si cette image lui fit un effet fou ou si elle lui comprimait le coeur. Sans doute un peu des deux car il ne pouvait pas ignorer la façon qu’avait Hugo de danser contre son partenaire et l’effet que cela avait sur une certaine partie de son corps.

Il détourna le regard et se mit à danser avec ses amis, et après quelques secondes il se fit aborder par un jeune homme de son âge qui semblait être très intéressé par lui. Mais avant qu’il n’ai pu répondre à la proposition de l’homme il sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche et un corps se coller contre son dos.

« Il est un peu occupé là, il passe la soirée avec moi. » Hugo avait répondu en mettant sa tête par dessus son épaule.

Pana n’osait pas se retourner et le souffle d’Hugo dans son cou lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Tu viens ? Je veux danser. » Il tira Pana loin du jeune homme qui l’avait interpellé.

Il colla son corps contre le sien et les fit bouger au rythme de la musique, mais le plus jeune n’entendais que les battements de son cœur de plus en plus fort et tentait de retenir le désir qui montait en lui.  
Mais Hugo semblait s’être fixé pour objectif de lui faire perdre le contrôle car il finit par glisser sa main sous sa chemise et poser sa bouche dans son cou.  
Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit sa langue venir goûter sa peau et la main sur sa hanche se faire plus entreprenante.

« Hugo qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je crois que tu as trop bu. »

« Tu as bu plus que moi, et je fais ce que j’ai envie de faire depuis des mois. »

Il continua d’embrasser la peau de son cou avec de moins en moins de retenu et il crut perdre pieds quand Hugo fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n’en a pas envie j’ai bien vu la façon que tu avais de me regarder surtout lors de ma danse de tout à l’heure.. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers le coté pour laisser plus de place à Hugo et à sa bouche qui lui faisait beaucoup d’effet. 

Ils dansèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes avant que Pana ne s’écarte du corps de l’autre homme les joues rougit.

« On serait mieux dans la chambre non ? »

Hugo lui fit un des sourires dont il avait le secret avant de lui prendre la main pour le guider hors de la villa. L’hôtel n’étant qu’à quelques centaines de mètres ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement devant la chambre. 

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Hugo poussa Pana pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Il grimpa sur le lit à son tour et laissa ses mains se diriger vers la chemise du plus jeune afin de la déboutonner.

«Hugo attends. Je.. c’est un peu une surprise pour moi cette situation, tu es sûr que ce n’est pas l’alcool qui te fait agir ? »

En réponse Hugo plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, le baiser dura plusieurs minutes et il finit par lui répondre :

« Pana, tout le monde s’est rendu compte que je te draguait depuis un moment, tu dois être le seul de la rédac à ne pas avoir compris mes intentions ! »

Sa réponse le soulagea et lui permit de profiter pleinement du moment. Il finit par renverser Hugo et s’asseoir sur ses hanches en enlevant lui même sa chemise et celle du plus vieux.  
Sa position permit à Hugo de placer une de ses mains sur la hanche de l’autre homme et l’autre sur ses fesses pour créer une friction entre leur deux entre-jambes.

 

Le lendemain matin, Hugo se réveilla le premier après une courte nuit et sourit en voyant le corps à ses cotés parsemé de marques rouges. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de son partenaire, puis il ne résista pas à parcourir le reste du corps avec sa bouche ce qui finit par réveiller le plus jeune.

En reprenant le travail lundi, la rédac vit arriver un Hugo très fatigué après ses activités du week-end mais avec un sourire idiot. Ils comprirent la raison lors de la pause déjeuner où Pana était plus occupé à embrasser le plus vieux qu’à manger.


End file.
